The Last: Our Life, Our Love, Our Uchiha
by AsaManis TomatCeri
Summary: ...entah berapa banyak gadis ini menderita karenaya. Entah berapa kali Sasuke merobek hatinya. Entah berapa liter air mata yang telah menetes karenanya./ "Apa mama benar-benar menikah dengan papa?"/ Chapter 3 Update! Complete!/ Modified Canon/ RnR?
1. Our Life

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**And a story by AsaManis TomatCeri**

**Modified Canon**

**.**

"Uchiha Sarada, aku ingatkan kau untuk bersikap sopan pada papamu!"

"Mama tidak mengerti! Dia selalu meninggalkan kita—"

"Berhenti bicara seperti anak bodoh!"

"Ya. Bodoh. Karena mama juga orang bodoh yang bisa bertahan dengan papa… yang juga bodoh!"

**.**

**The Last: Our Life, Our Love, Our Uchiha**

**.**

Modern. Satu kata itulah yang bisa mewakili semua pemandangan di desa Konoha sekarang ini. Selain lebih tenang, damai, dunia yang baru telah terbuka. Dibanding tahun-tahun sebelumnya, kini desa telah berkembang pesat. Dalam hal elektronik misalnya. Kamera digital, _handphone_, bahkan komputer atau laptop, telah terjual bebas di sini. Meski masih belum dengan teknologi yang canggih, tapi yang pasti akan terus berkembang.

Ya, karena dunia baru yang terlepas dari peperangan beberapa tahun lalu benar-benar membuat umat manusia dari berbagai Negara mulai lebih sibuk, lebih tepatnya warga desa biasa. Lain dengan halnya para ninja. Mereka masih sibuk dengan misi-misi ringan maupun berat, latihan, dan sebagainya. Walau bagaimanapun, era baru juga turut mengubah tata kehidupan semuanya.

Lebih dekat melihat ke ruang _Hokage_. Disanalah, pahlawan dari desa, atau bahkan juga pahlawan perang ninja beberapa tahun lalu. Dialah, Uzumaki Naruto, pria penuh semangat, tangguh, dan tampan. Setidaknya itulah pujian yang sering terlontar dari berbagai kalangan. Di usianya yang masih muda, ia bahkan telah menjabat menjadi _Hokage_ ke-tujuh. Dan disana ia tidak sendiri, ada seorang lagi anak laki-laki yang wajahnya tidak jauh beda dengannya. Hanya bentuk rambutnya yang lebih tebal, dan juga tanda lahir berbentuk goresan di kedua pipinya hanya dua, tidak seperti Naruto yang memiliki tiga goresan.

"Ayah," panggilnya. Ya, dialah anak pertama Naruto, Uzumaki Boruto. Sang ayah yang sedang berdiri melihat pemandangan desa dari kaca jendela hanya melirik sebentar.

Terlihat dari wajahnya, anak itu cemberut kesal, "Kali ini aku benar-benar ingin belajar jurus _rasengan_, yah. Aku akan mengalahkan Sarada."

"Sudah ayah katakan, ayah tidak akan mengajarimu jurus itu jika kau lakukan untuk melawan anak perempuan. Apalagi bukan di arena pertarungan." Naruto mulai berbalik badan dan menatap marah anaknya yang menunduk, masih dengan wajah kesal.

"Tapi… Sarada bukan anak perempuan biasa. Dia itu Uchiha."

"Lalu?"

Mendengar ayahnya yang terlihat menanggapi omongannya setengah hati, Boruto mengepalkan tangannya. Dan dalam hitungan detik, wajahnya menatap sang ayah, "Percuma saja aku punya ayah seorang _Hokage_!"

Dan kemudian anak itu lari dengan meledak-ledak, meninggalkan Naruto yang menghela napas, merasa pusing memikirkan kelakuan anaknya yang satu itu. Dibanding dengan adik perempuannya yang manis dan lebih pendiam sedikit, Boruto lebih keras kepala menuntut banyak peran ayah dari Naruto, yang saat ini memang sibuk dengan jabatannya.

Sementara di posisi Boruto, dia terus lari sampai di perempatan jalan, tiba-tiba…

_Duakh!_

"AKH!"

"AW!" Boruto terjatuh duduk akibat menabrak seseorang. Suara itu, tidak asing lagi di telinganya. Saat ia buka matanya, ia bisa lihat, sosok anak perempuan yang juga terjatuh duduk bersebrangan dengannya. Sosok yang sangat ia kenal, teman satu tim sekaligus rivalnya, Uchiha Sarada.

Sarada berdiri sambil membenarkan kacamatanya yang miring akibat ditabrak Boruto, "Kau iniii..., saking bodohnya bahkan berlari masih menabrak!" omelnya.

Boruto berdiri dan membersihkan kotoran di celananya, "Hei, kau juga. Bahkan walau sudah punya empat mata tapi masih tidak lihat orang berlari."

"Apa katamu?!" Kemudian keduanya saling melempar _deathglare_, sampai sebuah suara terdengar.

"Kakak…"

Keduanya menengok, melihat suara itu ternyata berasal dari sosok perempuan cilik bermata bulat dengan mimik wajah menggemaskan. Boruto sedikit terkejut, "Himawari, kenapa ada disini?"

"Himawari ingin bermain dengan kakak, makanya Himawari mencari kakak." Himawari, adik kecil dari Boruto itu menunduk sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Boruto menghela napas sambil memegang kepalanya, "Ibu pasti mencarimu. Ayo, pulang." katanya kemudian menggandeng sang adik. Sebelum pergi, Boruto melirik Sarada, "Hei, perempuan jadi-jadian, lain kali kita selesaikan ini."

Dan kemudian dia benar-benar pergi, meninggalkan Sarada yang sudah berapi-api sambil bergumam, "Aku 'perempuan jadi-jadian' katanya?"

**oOo**

"Apa kau benar-benar harus pergi lagi? Kurasa sudah cukup—"

"Aku pulang." Sebuah suara berbarengan dengan bergesernya pintu membuat pembicaraan kedua orangtua disana terhenti. Uchiha Sarada, masuk dengan wajah yang sulit dijelaskan. Entah marah atau kecewa, yang jelas dia baru saja mendengar apa yang baru diucapkan sang ibunda, Uchiha Sakura, yang saat ini hanya diam melihat anak semata wayangnya itu berjalan masuk dan sepertinya hendak ke kamarnya.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang, Sara—"

"Papa mau pergi lagi?" tanya Sarada _to the point_ pada orang yang saat ini sedang ia tatap, Uchiha Sasuke. Sementara yang ditanya tidak merespon. Merasa tak ada jawaban, Sarada mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya, kemudian kembali berjalan.

Sakura melihat bergantian suami dan anaknya, "Sarada." paggil Sakura.

_Brak!_ Pintu kamar tertutup, membuat wanita bermata hijau permata itu memejamkan matanya, berpikir sejenak. Mungkin memang Sarada tidak salah jika kesal, bagaimanapun Sasuke sudah meninggalkan Sarada sejak kecil dan baru pulang minggu lalu, belum sempat Sasuke mendekatkan diri pada anaknya sendiri, justru kini ia malah ingin pergi lagi. Hey, bayangkan. Apa tidak aneh anak dan ayah tidak pernah bertemu bertahun-tahun?

"Maafkan aku." ucap Sasuke memijat pelipisnya. Menjadi ayah bukanlah perkara mudah. Itulah yang ia pikirkan saat ini. Setidaknya ia bisa melihat istrinya tersenyum, meyakinkan dirinya untuk lanjut pergi. Benar, pergi meninggalkan rumah. Untuk misi yang sebenarnya tidak diberikan Naruto untuk Sasuke, tapi ia selalu memaksa. Ia selalu bilang menjalani semua ini untuk menebus dosanya pada desa selama ini.

Tapi di balik itu semua… Sasuke belum menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu tentang keluarga kecil yang ia bangun. Meski sikapnya menjadi lembut terhadap semua orang, tapi sikap ketidak-pekaannya masih ada, dan ia tak menyadari itu. Sarada, ia tak suka saat Sasuke pergi. Sama halnya dengan Boruto, Sarada menuntut peran ayah juga dari Sasuke.

Dan… Sakura. Bahkan dengan banyak rasa sakit yang telah ia beri, sampai sekarang ternyata masih ada juga rasa sakit yang mengganjal. Dan Sasuke tidak pernah tahu rasa sakit itu…

Kembali, kembali ke beberapa tahun sebelumnya. Dimana Sakura mengira berakhirnya perang berarti berakhir pula penderitaannya…

**oOo**

Konoha benar-benar rusak parah, lebih rusak dari perbuatan Pain. Inilah hasil dari perang. Ini adalah yang terakhir, karena semua orang yakin, dunia akan lebih damai mulai sekarang.

Haruno Sakura, dengan membawa bento yang dibungkus rapi, ia berjalan pelan sambil melihat sekeliling, banyak sekali kerusakan, bangunan baru, ada yang baru sebagian selesai, dan banyak juga yang baru mulai membangun. Langkah terus membawanya ke dalam rumah sakit Konoha, yang pastinya dengan bangunan baru. Dan harus digaris-bawahi bahwa sekarang adalah tengah malam.

Benar, tengah malam begini ia berpikir untuk mengantarkan bento untuk seseorang yang dipikirnya masih bangun di jam dua belas tengah malam. Dengan senyum di wajahnya, gadis _pink_ itu menghentikan langkahnya di salah satu ruang rawat inap khusus. Dengan perlahan ia buka kenop pintu.

"Selamat malam, Sasuke-_kun_." sapanya.

Dan benar saja, orang yang disapanya itu memang belum tidur. Terlihat oleh Sakura, Sasuke yang setengah berbaring di ranjang rawatnya itu menengok. Jendela terbuka, dan bisa dipastikan tadi Sasuke sedang memandang bulan.

Badannya memang sudah lebih pulih karena berhubung sudah sebulan lebih ia mendapat perawatan, sama halnya dengan Naruto yang pasti sudah tertidur di kamar sebelah. Ini adalah yang terakhir kali Sakura melihat kedua sahabatnya itu terluka parah karena saling menyerang, dan ini yang paling parah. Pertaruangan antara Naruto dan Sasuke… untuk yang terakhir setelah perang.

Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit pucat dengan perban di tangan kirinya, menengok ke arah Sakura sambil mengernyit, "Kenapa kau kesini tengah malam begini?"

Terlihat khawatir? Pasti. Entah apa yang merasukinya, yang pasti sejak perang Sasuke banyak merenungi dirinya sendiri, dan sejak dirawat di rumah sakit, Sasuke perlahan menjadi pribadi yang berbeda. Meski masih terlihat angkuh dan datar, tapi kini sedikitnya ia lebih terbuka pada perasaannya. Contohnya sekarang ini, kekhawatirannya pada Sakura.

Sakura yang menyadari kekhawatiran Sasuke itu hanya tersenyum. Sedari dulu Sakura memang peka terhadap Sasuke, tapi dibanding dulu—yang mungkin Sasuke hanya menyimpan kekhawatirannya dalam hati—sementara sekarang ia akan mengungkapkannya seperti sekarang ini.

"Kudengar kau seharian ini tidak makan. Aku khawatir, makanya aku membawakanmu bento. Aku pikir Sasuke-_kun_ mungkin merasa makanan rumah sakit tidak enak, hihihi." kata Sakura sambil melangkah mendekat, kemudian meletakkan bentonya di meja, dan duduk di kursi dekat sana.

"Kau pikir masakanmu akan bisa kumakan?" ledek Sasuke. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Ini masakan ibuku, sangat enak. Kau pasti akan menghabiskannya." kata Sakura yang hanya dibalas senyum tipis Sasuke yang mungkin tidak akan disadari Sakura.

Sakura membuka bentonya dan menyodorkannya pada Sasuke. Terlihat oleh Sasuke, isi bento itu ada onigiri, sosis gurita, daging panggang, dan sayur-sayuran tumis. Ditata dengan rapi dan sempurna. Tetapi ternyata Sasuke tidak merespon, sehingga Sakura mulai mengambil sumpit, "Kau mau aku suapi?"

Lelaki Uchiha itu hanya diam, bagi Sakura itu artinya 'iya'. Sasuke duduk menyandar, dan Sakura mulai menyuapi Sasuke sedikit-sedikit. Sebenarnya tidak boleh memberi makan pasien sembarangan, tapi Sakura pikir ini lebih baik daripada orang yang ia cintai itu tidak makan sampai badannya sembuh total.

Lima menit berlalu. Bento Sakura kini telah kosong, ia berhasil membuat perut Sasuke terisi. Maka ia tak berhenti mengembangkan senyum sambil membungkus kembali bentonya. Merasa suasana mulai hening, Sasuke teringat akan sesuatu…

"Jadi kali ini tidak ada apel?"

"Eh?" Sakura yang selesai membungkus bentonya menengok. Ah, ya. Sakura baru ingat. Dulu sekali, saat Sasuke dirawat di rumah sakit dan Sakura membawakan apel untuk Sasuke…

Sakura rasanya tak ingin mengingat kejadian yang menurutnya itu sangat buruk. Bagaimana saat Sasuke melempar potongan-potongan apel di piring yang Sakura beri dengan penuh kasih sayang. Oh, baiklah, dulu Sasuke terpengaruh oleh dendamnya. Sakura meletakkan kembali bentonya di meja, sambil menunduk, ia berdiri dan berpindah posisi duduknya menjadi di ranjang sebelah Sasuke.

Kini mereka saling berhadapan sambil bertatapan. Bisa Sasuke lihat, wajah Sakura terlihat sedikit layu mengingat masa lalunya. "Kalau… aku membawakanmu apel lagi, kali ini—"

"Aku pasti akan memakannya." jawab Sasuke yang sudah bisa menebak pertanyaan Sakura.

Tatapan Sasuke semakin tajam, bersinar oleh pantulan bulan dari jendela. Sebelah matanya _rinengan_… Sakura tahu itu. Tapi apapun itu, selama orang yang ada di depannya adalah Sasuke, hati Sakura tak akan berubah. Tak akan.

Perlahan tapi pasti, tangan Sasuke mengusap lembut pipi Sakura yang juga bersentuhan dengan daun telinga dan helaian-helaian rambut merah jambunya. Ini adalah pertama kali Sasuke membelai seorang gadis dengan penuh kasih sayang. Benar-benar yang pertama. Karena entah kenapa, ada rasa sakit di hati Sasuke. Gadis di depannya, sudah lama sekali, entah berapa banyak gadis ini menderita karenaya. Entah berapa kali Sasuke merobek hatinya. Entah berapa liter air mata yang telah menetes karenanya.

Siapa yang menyangka, _kunoichi_ kuat yang mewarisi kekuatan _Hokage_ ke-lima ini akan menjadi sangat rapuh di depan seorang Uchiha Sasuke, dirinya yang menurutnya sangatlah menjijikan. Menyakiti dan meninggalkan seorang anak perempuan untuk dendam yang akhirnya sia-sia.

Mencoba mencari kebahagiaan di luar sana dengan cara busuk, padahal sebenarnya ada berlimpah kasih sayang disini. Tak ingin lagi, Sasuke mencampakkan orang lain, setelah kakakknya. Tak ingin lagi Sasuke kehilangan orang yang dikasihinya setelah keluarga dan klannya.

Mungkin tak salah Sakura pernah mengatakan kalau Sasuke bodoh, telah menyebabkan banyak masalah. Ya, saat pertarungan terakhir dengan Naruto, saat ia meminta maaf untuk pertama kalinya pada Sakura, mencoba membuang gengsinya. Saat itulah, yang pertama kali ada seorang gadis yang bilang dirinya bodoh, dan itu adalah dia, dia yang kini di depan matanya, yang masih bersedia memberi cinta pada orang jahat. Haruno Sakura, dia yang dicintai Sasuke.

Sasuke memajukan badannya agar wajahnya mendekati wajah Sakura. Sementara Sakura menutup matanya, dengan perlahan, dengan belaian lembut, dengan desir angin malam yang menyapu pipi keduanya, terjadilah ciuman yang sangat hangat di bawah sinar rembulan. Dapat Sasuke rasakan, bibir ranum Sakura yang begitu lembut, kini dapat ia kecup seutuhnya.

Mata Sakura terbuka perlahan, rasanya ia tak ingin melewatkan momen berharga ini. Ia lihat wajah Sasuke yang sangat dekat sedang memejamkan mata, menciumnya dengan hangat. Dan ini bukanlah mimpi. Pipi Sakura pun merona perlahan. Apa itu artinya… Sasuke membalas cintanya?

Sakura melepas ciumannya. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah sekarang ini. Tapi Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar seperti biasa, seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, tapi tak lama kemudian Sasuke memegang sebelah tangan Sakura, kemudian mengecup keningnya sekilas. Sakura makin terkejut, membulatkan matanya.

Ia kembali menyandar di ranjangnya sambil memejamkan mata, "Kurasa kau terlalu pintar untuk tidak tahu apa maksud ciuman tadi."

Memang dasar Uchiha, tetap saja masih ada gengsi walau sekedar urusan bilang 'cinta'. Untunglah yang dicintainya itu Sakura, yang pasti akan peka dengan apa yang selalu dia katakan. Sakura tersenyum, tangannya menyapu pelan poni Sasuke yang menutupi mata. Dan seketika… Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura, sampai gadis itu jatuh ke pelukannya.

"Ah!" Sakura sedikit terkejut, kini ia ada di pelukan Uchiha yang dulu terkenal dingin itu. Ya, Sasuke kini memeluknya. Dengan hangat.

"Kau tahu, jika seorang lelaki disentuh perempuan pada tengah malam begini itu bahaya."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya yang bersemu, "A-apa maksud—gyaaah!" Belum selesai Sakura bicara, tiba-tiba Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Sakura dan menindihnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, tubuhmu belum—"

"Besok aku harus pergi." Lagi, Sasuke memotong pembicaraan Sakura. Tunggu. Apa? Pergi? Sakura membulatkan matanya lagi.

Beberapa detik mereka saling bertatapan, tiba-tiba saja air mata mengalir dari mata hijau permatanya. "…tapi kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah kembali?" tanyanya yang masih di bawah tubuh Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, aku ini mantan _nukenin_… yang harusnya dihukum berat oleh _Hokage_."

Kakashi, guru dari mereka yang menjabat sebagai _Hokage_ ke-enam setelah perang, memang sudah mengatakan pada Sasuke apa hukuman yang harusnya Sasuke terima. Tapi ia tak mengatakannya, biar gadis itu tahu sendiri nanti. Begitulah pikirnya.

"Lalu?" Suara Sakura mulai serak. Bisa Sasuke lihat, mata Sakura yang berkilau terkena bias cahaya bulan begitu sendu, seakan tak ingin ditinggalkan untuk kedua kalinya. Lagi, Sasuke mengelus pipi Sakura, "Besok aku akan beritahu alasannya."

"…"

"…tapi sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin mengikatmu agar kau tak berpaling ke lelaki lain."

"Hng?"

Dan di tengah malam kala itu, di bawah sinar bulan yang terpantul di kamar khusus rumah sakit, Sakura terperangkap dalam cengkraman Sasuke, bak serigala kelaparan yang berhasil menangkap mangsanya…

…tepat sehari sebelum Sasuke akan pergi, Sakura diberi tanda oleh Sasuke, bahwa ia kini adalah wanitanya. Milik Uchiha Sasuke seutuhnya.

**oOo**

"Biarkan aku ikut bersamamu, Sasuke-_kun_…" Lagi, Sakura menawarkan dirinya lagi setelah beberapa tahun lalu pernah mencoba ikut membalaskan dendam Sasuke pada Itachi. Tapi berbeda, Sasuke yang berdiri kali ini di depannya tidak sedang membelakanginya. Tidak penuh kebencian untuk pergi, melainkan penuh rasa bersalah, pergi untuk menebus dosanya.

Ya, disini, akhirnya Sakura mendengar apa alasan Sasuke pergi. Untuk menebus dosanya, dan akan melihat dunia yang lebih indah. Sakura juga sudah tahu, hukuman apa yang harusnya Sasuke dapatkan, yaitu penjara seumur hidup. Itulah yang Kakashi katakan selaku _Hokage_. Berterima-kasihlah pada _Hokage_ dan juga guru mereka, yang membebaskan Sasuke dari hukuman itu. Juga Naruto yang pastinya paling pertama untuk menyelamatkan teman setimnya ini agar dibebaskan dari hukuman.

Wanita _pinky_ itu melirikkan matanya karena sedaritadi menunduk, takut-takut Sasuke mengatakannya 'menyebalkan' lagi seperti yang lalu. Tapi saat ia melirik, wajah Sasuke tak kelihatan menakutkan. Mungkin Sasuke memang benar-benar sudah berubah menjadi hangat.

"Ini kesalahanku. Kau tak harus melakukan apa-apa untuk dosaku." katanya. Sakura kembali menunduk, kali ini dengan wajah kecewa. Bagaimanapun Kakashi yang ada disana merasa kedua muridnya itu salah paham. Bagaimanapun, Sakura pasti merasa Sasuke tak menghiraukan tawaran Sakura, tapi Sasuke sendiri pasti merasa Sakura sudah cukup untuk rasa sakit yang Sasuke beri, tak perlu untuk yang kali ini. Yah, Kakashi sangat mengenal baik mereka.

Bagi Kakashi, waktu begitu bersejarah. Mungkin terlihat cepat berlalu, tapi akan sangat panjang jika diceritakan. Murid-muridnya sudah dewasa, setelah melewati masa-masa sulit, bertarung, kini banyak sekali ninja seangkatan mereka mulai membuat kisah cinta yang bermacam-macam. Termasuk Sasuke dan Sakura yang kini di depannya. Sasuke tersenyum melihat Sakura yang terlihat menunduk kecewa, dan…

_Ton._ Sakura merasakan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah Sasuke menyentuh pelan keningnya. Eh?

"Kita akan bertemu lagi."

Mata Sakura membulat sempurna, wajahnya sudah dipenuhi samburat merah. Ingin menangis kencang rasanya. Setelah malam yang indah, hari ini Sasuke benar-benar membuktikan perasaan hangatnya. Benar-benar ekspresi Sasuke yang tersenyum hangat.

"…dan terima kasih." lanjut Sasuke. Entah harus berapa banyak terima kasih, Sasuke benar-benar ingin menyampaikan bahwa ucapan ini sangat bermakna. Dan Sakura tentu mengerti itu.

"Sa—"

"Dulu kakakku sering melakukan hal ini untuk menunjukkan rasa sayangnya padaku, dan aku sangat menyukainya." ucap Sasuke kemudian mulai membalikkan badan. Ucapan singkat, tapi membuat jantung Sakura terasa mau jatuh ke tanah sekarang juga. Ekspresi cinta Itachi yang disukai Sasuke, yang hanya dimiliki Sasuke, kini diberikan padanya? Bukankah itu artinya…

Sakura memandang punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh. Kakashi yang memperhatikan hanya tersenyum di balik maskernya, "Yah…, itu cukup membuatku terkesan."

Sakura menengok, Kakashi yang masih tersenyum langsung berbalik untuk segera kembali ke ruang _Hokage_, "Seperti katanya tadi, kalian pasti akan bertemu lagi…" Kakashi mulai berjalan menjauhi Sakura, "…sebagai sepasang klan Uchiha." lanjutnya.

Wajah Sakura makin memerah akibat ucapan lelaki berambut putih itu. Tapi kemudian ia menarik nafas sambil memejamkan matanya, lalu menatap langit. Entah kapan Sasuke akan kembali, Sakura akan menunggu. Bukan penantian menyedihkan seperti dulu, menunggu Sasuke yang entah akan pulang atau tidak. Kali ini, ia akan menunggu kedatangan seorang pria yang sudah berjanji akan kembali menemuinya.

**oOo**

Dua tahun berlalu. Tapi di musim dingin tahun ini pun ternyata…

…Sasuke belum juga kembali.

**.**

**Tsuzuku…**

**.**

**Yeah! Sekian lama bertapa, akhirnya balik lagi nulis fic XD Ekhem… jadi gini, karena aku sebagai savers merasa kurang puas sama adegan SasuSaku di chapter 699 #duesh juga the last yang ga ada SasuSakunya uhuks (?) ditambah Naruto Gaiden chapter 1 yang absurd == jadi saya bikin fic ini. Kenapa saya bilang gitu? KENAPA SASUKE DIBIKIN NINGGALIN SAKURA SAMA SARADA BERTAHUN-TAHUN?! *tarik napas* kasian gitu bayangin Sakura jadi single parent, dan dedek Sarada yang jadi cemburuan liat para ninja latihan sama ayahnya. Omegat, bahkan Naruto masih bisa ada buat Boruto!**

**Dan dan dan, emang bukan salah Sasuke juga kali ya, dia mungkin mau perbaikin namanya dan nama klannya, buat anak istri juga kan. Sarada kan gatau ayahnya itu dulunya buronan, dan Sakura keliatan nutup-nutupin gitu, sampe berantem huhuhu TT sudahlah curhatnya, semoga puas sama chapter 1nya, ga puas silahkan bakar saya (?)**

**Rencananya fic ini mau dijadiin 1 chapter, tapi kepanjangan. Jadi dijadiin 2 chapter, dan mungkin mau tambah jadi 3 chapter sekalian lolol. Dan tadinya mau dibikin rate M, tapi gajadi nyahaha~ Oke, sampai jumpa di next chapter.**

**.**

**The Last: Our Life, Our Love, Our Uchiha**

**By AsaManis TomatCeri**

**© 2015**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	2. Our Love

**Chapter 2 akhirnya jadi, yuhu~ Yang paling pertama saya mau ucapin adalah makasih sebanyak2nya buat yang udah read and review ficnya. Terima kasih buat responnya yang bikin semangat banget w tanpa kalian fic ini bukan apa2 *tjium satu2* mumumu (?)**

**Dan akhirnya bener, chapternya jadi 3 karena ada beberapa adegan yang saya tambah TwT hontou ni gomenasai. Salahkan Naruto Gaiden yang penuh dengan drama SasuSakuSara lol.**

**Dan yang masih belum ngerti sama alurnya, jadi gini… di chapter awal itu kan Sasuke ceritanya udah pulang setelah ninggalin Sarada dan Sakura selama 12 tahun, nah disitu Sasuke mau pergi lagi buat misi, bikin Sakura sedih dan flashback tentang perjalanan cintanya yang panjang (pertengahan chapter 1 sampai sekarang). Jadi intinya mungkin kalau di anime itu kaya semacam filler gitu. Di chapter ini juga masih dalam flashback Sakura, balik ke awal cerita mungkin di petengahan chapter 3 nanti.**

**Oke, happy reading~**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**And a story by AsaManis TomatCeri**

**Modified Canon**

**.**

"Uchiha Sarada, aku ingatkan kau untuk bersikap sopan pada papamu!"

"Mama tidak mengerti! Dia selalu meninggalkan kita—"

"Berhenti bicara seperti anak bodoh!"

"Ya. Bodoh. Karena mama juga orang bodoh yang bisa bertahan dengan papa… yang juga bodoh!"

**.**

**The Last: Our Life, Our Love, Our Uchiha**

**.**

Asap mengepul dari helaan napas Sakura yang memandang gadis Hyuuga di sampingnya. Hinata, memeluk erat bingkisannya yang tak jadi diberikan pada Naruto, menatap Sakura, "Kenapa kau menyemangatiku?" tanyanya polos.

Hyuuga Hinata, yang baru saja kabur dari kedai ramen Ichiraku karena tak tahan menahan cemburunya melihat Naruto—orang yang disukainya—bersama gadis-gadis lain. Sejak perang berakhir, Naruto memang sudah benar-benar terkenal. Tapi tetap saja…

"Itu karena…" Sakura tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, justru seketika ada sepintas bayangan seseorang di benaknya. Sosok Uchiha itu, yang dua tahun lalu pergi dan belum kembali. Tapi kemudian Sakura segera menyingkirkan itu, Sakura tersenyum, "Kita berjuang sama-sama, ya."

Sakura pikir mungkin Hinata tak akan mengerti apa maksud Sakura dengan 'berjuang sama-sama'. Mungkin tidak akan ada yang tahu sudah sejauh mana hubungannya dengan Sasuke kecuali dirinya sendiri. Terus muncul di otaknya, terus terputar kembali saat-saat Sasuke baru saja berubah jadi sosok yang berbeda, saat itu juga pergi. Secepat itu.

Selama dua tahun, Sakura hanya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Sedang apa dia? Bagaimana keadaannya? Sedang bersama siapa dia sekarang? Mungkinkah Sakura masih terbesit di benaknya walau hanya sedikit? Entah… Siapa yang tahu, yang jelas wanita itu hanya berharap ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke, seperti yang dikatakannya saat akan berpisah. Dimana jarinya menyentil kening Sakura…

"…" Sakura memegang keningnya yang terdapat tanda yang sama dengan _Hokage_ ke-lima. Berapa lama lagi seorang Haruno ini harus menunggu? Hey, Sasuke?

Setelah berpisah dengan Hinata di simpang jalan, Sakura memutuskan kembali ke kedai ramen. Ia harus menasehati sahabat pirangnya itu untuk lebih peka. Memang menyebalkan sekali. Dibanding kisah cintanya dengan Sasuke, Naruto itu terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui perasaan Hinata, yang harusnya tersampaikan malam ini.

Entah sejak kapan Sakura jadi penasehat hubungan antara mereka, tapi yang jelas Sakura sangat tahu rasanya seperti Hinata… Dulu sekali, Sasuke yang sangat terkenal di kalangan anak perempuan, tak akan peka dengan rasa cintanya. Benar-benar sama.

**oOo**

Beberapa hari terlewati dengan menegangkan. Tepatnya, hari-hari menegangkan itu dilewati karena adanya reruntuhan bulan yang jatuh ke bumi akibat ulah pemuda bernama Toneri. Semasa misi terlewati, banyak sekali kejadian yang dilewati tim Naruto. Bagaimana Shikamaru dan Sai bekerja sama, bahkan juga kisah cinta Naruto dan Hinata, yang diiringi juga oleh Sakura sebagai penasehat.

Tepatnya, karena saat dimana Naruto terkena _genjutsu,_ saat-saat akhirnya ia jatuh cinta dan mengerti perasaan Hinata, dan bagaimana saat Hinata direnggut oleh Toneri sampai dirinya kehilangan banyak _chakra_. Disanalah, Sakura memberi banyak _chakra_ untuk Naruto sampai terkulai lemas. Banyak obrolan antara Naruto dan Sakura saat itu, bernostalgia tentang cinta segitiganya, sampai sekarang Naruto mulai menyukai seorang gadis yang menurut Sakura sangat baik hati dan manis.

"Kau ingat? Dulu kau juga bilang kalau kau menyukaiku." kata Sakura kala ia berbaring. Naruto diam, maka Sakura lanjut berbicara, "…tapi sebenarnya itu karena aku menyukai Sasuke-_kun_, kan. Makanya kau tak mau kalah darinya. Tapi untuk Hinata kali ini rasa suka yang serius. Benar, kan?"

"…"

"Hinata itu gadis yang manis juga baik, bahkan mungkin ia yang baik itu tak pantas untukmu." canda Sakura. Bagaimanapun ia ingat sekali, Naruto selama tak sadarkan diri terus menyebut nama Hinata. Itu memang rasa cinta.

Tapi Naruto menunduk lesu, "Tapi…, semuanya sudah selesai. Hinata sudah berpaling pada Toneri…"

"Ah… kau ini memang bodoh."

"Huh?"

"Seorang perempuan, jika sudah sangat jatuh cinta pada seseorang akan sulit untuk berpindah hati." Sakura memejamkan matanya, "Aku tahu itu… karena aku merasakannya…"

Sasuke… bisakah kau merasakan juga? Rasa yang dialami Sakura?

**oOo**

Kini ia baru saja keluar dari ruang _Hokage_ bersama Naruto dan Hinata yang baru melapor, sementara Sai dan Shikamaru masih di dalam atas perintah Kakashi selaku _Hokage._ Naruto dan Hinata berjalan berdampingan di depan Sakura dengan penuh bahagia. Sakura ikut tersenyum, ia sangat mengerti situasi sekarang ini.

"Aaa… Sakura-_chan_," panggil Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, diikuti oleh Hinata dan Sakura. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, "Hm?"

"Itu… Bagaimana mengatakannya…," Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, kemudian mulai menggandeng tangan Hinata sambil menatap serius Sakura, "aku ingin kau jadi orang pertama yang tahu."

"Soal apa?"

Naruto meneguk ludahnya susah payah, "Aku… akan menikahi Hinata musim semi mendatang."

Mata Sakura membulat, begitupun Hinata yang wajahnya mulai memerah sambil memalingkan wajah. Hening beberapa saat…

"A-APAAA?!" teriak Sakura yang membuat seisi gedung seperti bergetar. Tapi Naruto yang was-was mulai membuat Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Perlahan, senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Tak disangka, si bodoh sahabat kesayangannya itu justru malah mendahuluinya. Selain melampaui kekuatan, soal cinta juga.

Sakura memegang sebelah tangan Naruto dan sebelah lagi tangan Hinata. Naruto dan Hinata melihat wajah Sakura yang seperti akan menangis, "Kalian berdua…"

"Sakura-_chan_—"

"…selamat!" Sakura tersenyum lebar, "Aku ikut bahagia mendengarnya." kata Sakura mulai melepas tangan keduanya dan menghapus air matanya yang mulai meleleh. Mungkin baru kemarin Naruto dan Hinata bersatu, tapi Sakura yakin Naruto adalah tipe setia, yang akan menyayangi Hinata untuk selamanya. Begitupun Hinata.

Naruto mencoba menenangkan Sakura dengan menyapu air matanya. Sakura kemudian tertawa, "Naruto, dulu kau ini hanyalah bocah nakal dan bodoh. Tak kusangka… sekarang kau akan… hiks—" Tapi tawa Sakura tak lama berubah jadi tangis. Tangis bahagia pastinya. Bagaimanapun mereka telah bersama sejak masih di akademi. Sudah berapa tahun? Lama sekali. Bagi Sakura, melihat Naruto akan menikah, seperti melihat sosok kakak yang akan menikah. Naruto selalu melindungi Sakura layaknya kakak, kan.

Hinata yang juga ikut menenangkan Sakura memegang tangan Sakura, "Bukankah… kau juga akan menikah setelah Sasuke-_san_ pulang?"

"Eh?" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk, melihat wajah Hinata yang tersenyum sambil memegang tangannya.

"Kau tahu?" tanya Sakura.

Hinata menangguk, "Aku tahu, aku bisa memperhatikan bagaimana Sakura-_san_ setia menunggu."

Sakura masih menatap Hinata, "Bukankah kau yang menyemangatiku untuk berjuang bersama?" kata Hinata mulai mengelap air mata Sakura. Ternyata Hinata itu bukan hanya peka pada Naruto, ya. Sakura akhirnya tersenyum. Hinata benar, bagaimana bisa Sakura yang menasehatinya justru akan menyerah. Sakura akan terus menunggu Sasuke. Lagipula Sasuke sudah janji…

"Semua penantian pasti akan ada akhirnya."

Itulah ucapan Hinata yang akhirnya terus mengelilingi otaknya sampai sekarang ia berada di jalan pulang sendiri. Entah kenapa langkah membawanya ke jalan perbatasan pintu keluar-masuk _Konoha._ Sakura hanya mengikuti langkahnya, dan justru tempat ini malah membuat hatinya makin dingin saja.

Kakinya terhenti tepat di depan bangku taman. Lagi, kenangan akan pria itu datang. Bagai kaset usang yang diputar-putar ulang, kemanapun Sakura pergi, selalu ada Sasuke di benaknya. Tempat yang baginya bersejarah ini… Dimana Sasuke meninggalkannya disini, mengabaikan pernyataan cintanya. Ah, sakit sekali. Membuatnya menggeleng pelan mencoba melupakan.

"Bagaimanapun, aku yakin Sasuke-_kun_ benar-benar berubah sekarang," gumamnya, "kau… akan pulang kali ini 'kan, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya entah pada siapa—

"Dia akan kembali."

Sakura berbalik badan, melihat sosok yang menjawab pertanyaannya, "Kakashi-_sensei_—maksudku _Hokage_."

Kakashi mendekat, "Tidak perlu formal begitu bila di luar begini." Dan kemudian duduk di bangku. Sakura tersenyum, "Hee… mana boleh begitu."

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Jika kau datang untuk menghiburku, itu tidak perlu…"

"Bukan," Kakashi mulai serius menatap Sakura, "tadi Sasuke sempat datang ke desa."

Terkejut bukan main, Sakura sampai tak berkata-kata. Tapi apa maksudnya 'sempat'? Sakura yang mulai bingung dengan perasaannya yang bercampur aduk itu membuat Kakashi menenangkannya. Setelah tenang dan membuat Sakura duduk di sebelahnya, Kakashi mulai bercerita, bahwa Sasuke sempat muncul sesaat untuk membantu desa dari jatuhnya reruntuhan bulan. Tapi setelah itu menghilang lagi.

"…itulah sebabnya aku memperintahkan Shikamaru dan Sai untuk mencarinya di sekitar desa tanpa sepengetahuan kau dan Naruto, tapi…" Kakashi tak melanjutkan ucapannya, tapi Sakura yang menunduk cukup mengerti. Sasuke menghilang lagi? Pasti. Dapat Kakashi lihat, wajah Sakura tertutup poni sampai tak terlihat apa ekspresinya. Tapi Kakashi bisa pastikan senyum yang mulai terkembang itu hanyalah palsu.

"Maaf, Sakura. Aku tak sempat menemukannya."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"…"

"Sungguh…," Sakura masih menunduk dan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, "bagiku… asal dia baik-baik saja…"

Entah perasaan apa yang dirasakan seorang perempuan di sebelahnya, yang Kakashi tahu Sakura adalah muridnya yang cukup kuat. Di taman dengan hawa dinginnya salju malam hari, Kakashi hanya bergumam, "Dia akan kembali. Pasti akan kembali."

**oOo**

Sepasang kakinya terus berjalan dikelilingi hangatnya musim semi. Haruno Sakura, baru saja pulang dari pesta pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata. Benar sekali, Naruto dan Hinata menggelar pernikahannya di tengah musim semi. Kelopak bunga sakura yang setara dengan warna rambut wanita disana berguguran, membuatnya terhenti di suatu jembatan kayu yang sepi, hanya ada hembusan angin yang membuat pohon bergesekan dan menimbulkan suara alam yang merdu.

Sakura yang masih mengenakan gaun putih selututnya itu bersandar pada sisi pinggir jembatan disana dan menghela nafas, "Bahkan tadi saat foto bersama, semuanya membuatku cemburu." gerutunya. Ia mengingat bagaimana tadi saat foto bersama di pesta pernikahan, selain pengantin yang jadi pasangan, ada juga Sai dan Ino yang berfoto sambil bergandengan, Temari dan Shikamaru, semuanya berdekatan.

Banyak hal baru yang ia lewati sejak perang. Selain membantu rumah sakit, Sakura juga ikut membantu anak-anak yang mentalnya terganggu karena perang. Bagaimanapun ia tak bisa melihat anak-anak yang hatinya masih lembut itu ternodai oleh perang yang harus mereka lalui. Ia masih ingat apa itu yang dikatakan _Hokage_ ke-tiga: Anak-anak adalah harta karun desa.

Sebenarnya sejak itu pula Sakura jadi cukup dikenal para junior. Seperti yang dikatakan Ino padanya, para junior menganggap Sakura itu _kunoichi_ terkuat di Konoha, selain cantik dan baik, kekuatan Sakura sudah persis seperti _Hokage_ ke-lima, atau mungkin melebihinya. Walau beberapa kali ia dapat pernyataan cinta, tapi hanya ada satu hal yang membuat tekadnya untuk terus menunggunya, yang entah akan pulang atau tidak.

Berjalannya waktu di desa yang damai, selain memperhatikan hubungan Naruto dan Hinata yang sudah sampai tahap pernikahan, Sakura juga memperhatikan perkembangan para ninja seangkatannya yang mulai menjalin hubungan baru. Hanya memperhatikan, sementara ia dengan dirinya yang terasa miris. Apa Sasuke akhirnya bohong? Apa harusnya Sakura menerima untuk menjalin hubungan saja dengan seseorang? Ah, pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Maka ia menghela napas.

"Aaah…, kapan aku akan menikah? Pasangan saja belum ada—"

"Begitu kesalnya, ya, sampai bilang kau tidak punya pasangan. Lalu selama ini aku siapa?"

Sebuah suara khas, yang sangat dikenali Sakura. Tuhan, apa ini mimpi? Hanya itu yang Sakura pikirkan, sampai akhirnya ia mencoba menengok ke arah kanannya. Sosok itu… dia…

"Sa…" Sakura tak mampu berkata-kata melihat sosok di depannya. Uchiha Sasuke, dengan jubah krem dan lilitan kain biru di kepalanya. Benarkah ia kembali? Jika ini mimpi, Sakura tak ingin bangun sekarang. Sampai hati mau meledak, sampai air mata tiba-tiba turun dengan sendirinya, bibirnya bergetar. Membuat sosok itu mulai mendekatinya dan…

…menyapu air matanya. "Ukh…" Sakura menggigit bibirnya menahan perasaannya yang campur aduk, dan kemudian menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke, sampai begitu erat. Awalnya Sasuke hanya diam, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Kau… lama sekali. Aku terus menunggu…" ucap Sakura dengan suara yang bergetar bercampur tangisnya. Apa Sasuke pulang untuk pernikahan Naruto saja? Setelah itu pergi lagi?

"Maaf." Hanya itu ucapan singkat namun penuh makna dari bibir Sasuke, yang kemudian melepas pelukannya dan memegang pipi Sakura dengan sebelah tangannya. Sambil bertatapan, angin menyapu pipi keduanya, menambah kesan romantis. Sakura mulai tersenyum dengan pipi yang bersemu, sementara Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam.

"Jadi kau cemburu melihat pasangan-pasangan di desa ini, ya?" tanya Sasuke membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya malu. Bodohnya… Kenapa dia tadi harus bilang begitu. Tapi mana Sakura tahu kalau ternyata ada Sasuke.

"Sakura, tatap aku saat aku bicara."

Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke yang masih setia di pipi Sakura mulai kembali mengusap air matanya sambil mulai bicara, "Bagaimana jika menikahnya minggu depan saat ulang tahunmu?"

"A-apa?" Wajah Sakura langsung memerah sempurna. Sasuke itu jika bicara rasanya tidak pikir panjang. Baru saja dikejutkan dengan ucapan Sasuke, tiba-tiba Sasuke menciumnya. Sakura yang mulanya kaget akhirnya ikut memejamkan mata, mengikuti ciuman Sasuke yang cukup lama, dengan penuh kasih sayang, sangat lembut dan hangat di tengah suasana yang juga mendukung.

Ternyata kali ini memang bukan penantian yang sia-sia. Ternyata akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu benar-benar pulang kali ini. Bahkan tak mau berlama-lama, dia akan segera menyunting Sakura. Sasuke… orang yang tak pernah diduga Sakura, yang dikiranya takkan membalas cintanya, kini ada disini, siap untuk segera membawa namanya ke dalam klan Uchiha.

Ah, Sakura baru ingat. Saat dulu tim tujuh pertama kali berkumpul dan Kakashi menanyakan masing-masing impian, Sasuke yang menyebutnya dengan ambisi, mengatakan untuk membangun kembali klannya dan membunuh seorang lelaki yang ternyata adalah kakaknya. Mungkin yang kedua menjadi penyesalan seumur hidup, tapi untuk yang pertama, ia akan benar-benar memulainya. Dengan Sakura yang dipilihnya, ia percaya akan membangun kembali klannya, membangun keluarga kecilnya.

Dan kepulangan Sasuke pun cukup membuat seisi orang di pesta pernikahan Naruto kaget karena kehadirannya. Sasuke yang telah berganti pakaian formal—jas dan celana hitam panjang—dengan penuh kharisma, menyalami sahabatnya yang lebih dulu menikah. Naruto, selaku sahabat terdekat sekaligus rivalnya, ikut bahagia menyambutnya, juga kabar kembira yang akhirnya tersebar luas karena teriakan Naruto. Tentang pernikahannya dengan Sakura pastinya. Meski tidak sempat berfoto bersama dengan yang lain dan acara akan segera selesai, setidaknya Sasuke telah datang. Begitulah pikir Naruto.

**oOo**

Hari demi hari terlewat, tak disangka Sasuke yang terkenal dingin itu akhirnya menikahi Sakura. Mungkin terdengar gila saat orang-orang tahu Naruto dan Hinata yang tak terduga-duga akhirnya menikah, dan ini lebih gila. Sasuke dan Sakura, yang kepribadiannya bahkan sangat bertolak belakang. Siapapun tak bisa menyangka. Di hari pernikahan mereka, tepat hari ulang tahun Sakura, dua puluh delapan Maret. Disanalah mereka berdiri, sebagai sepasang suami-istri. Usai sudah perjalanan cintanya yang rumit, diganti dengan lembaran putih baru.

Kini lelahnya menjadi lelah Sakura pula, bahagianya menjadi bahagia Sakura pula, bersumpah sehidup semati bersama, menjalin ikatan baru dalam satu rumah yang pastinya akan hangat dipenuhi cinta. Malam pernikahan pun menjadi yang pertama untuk Sasuke dan Sakura, tidur dalam satu ranjang yang sama.

Dalam pelukan Sasuke, Sakura menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Ia pandang wajah Sasuke yang tertidur lelap. Sakura perhatikan dengan detail wajah Sasuke yang polos saat tidur, seperti terasa tak ada beban…

Tangan kecilnya menelusuri rambut _emo_ Sasuke yang kini kelihatan lebih panjang. Perlahan ia sibakkan poni Sasuke yang sedikit menutupi matanya, tiba-tiba… tangan Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura. Ia ternyata terbangun, dan kini menatap Sakura.

"Maaf, aku membangunkanmu, ya." kata Sakura yang mulai mengusap pipi Sasuke. Sasuke yang masih memegang tangan Sakura memejamkan matanya, "Terakhir kali aku merasakan tidur dengan belaian itu saat aku berumur—"

"Aku tahu," Sakura memotong ucapan Sasuke, tak ingin Sasuke bersedih mengingat masa lalunya yang kelam, "aku tahu semua tentangmu."

Sasuke hanya membalas senyum tipis. Dari dekat seperti ini, wajah istrinya ini memang cantik sekali. Sedari dulu, kali ini wajah Sakura benar-benar telah berubah, menjelma menjadi wanita dewasa bak malaikat yang memang tercipta untuk Sasuke.

"Rasanya aku seperti mimpi…," ucap Sakura terus saja memandangi Sasuke, "Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu sulit sekali kugapai, kini ada di sampingku sebagai pemimpin rumah tanggaku."

Memang benar, mungkin juga Sasuke tak menyangka bahwa yang kini menjadi istrinya adalah Sakura, yang pernah ia panggil 'menyebalkan', tapi setia mencintainya dan menunggunya. Bahkan tetap mencintainya meski saat ia jadi penjahat sekalipun. Hanya Sakura yang bisa. Hanya Sakura. Berpikir begitu membuat Sasuke mengecup kening wanita yang baru hari ini menjabat sebagai istrinya, "Terima kasih. Selamat ulang tahun, nyonya Uchiha."

Pipi Sakura memerah mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang langsung menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Mungkin bagi Sakura, ini adalah kado terindah dari Tuhan. Di hari ulang tahunnya ia mendapat balasan cinta dari penantian panjangnya.

Dulu mereka hanyalah anak kecil yang masih tak mengenal apa itu cinta. Sasuke hanya tahu untuk membalas dendam, dan Sakura hanya tahu bahwa ia menyukai Sasuke, itu saja. Dengan berjalannya waktu kebersamaan mereka di tim tujuh, takdir yang memang mempertemukan mereka, Sakura mengenal Sasuke lebih jauh.

Dimulai dari ujian _chuunin_, Sakura mulai mengerti apa itu cinta. Dan ia tahu rasanya pada Sasuke bukan sekedar suka, tapi ada alasan cinta yang mendalam, sampai ia rela ikut mengkhianati Konoha untuk Sasuke saja. Dan Sasuke baru tahu apa itu hangatnya cinta saat terus di sisi Sakura. Saat Sakura memeluknya, saat Sakura menangis untuknya, saat Sakura juga yang menawarkan dirinya untuk ikut bersamanya.

Sampai tiga tahun lamanya, tak ada yang dipikirkan Sasuke selain dendam, lagi-lagi takdir mempertemukan mereka. Dengan pertumbuhan yang pesat, Sakura yang dengan cinta ingin membawa kembali dirinya, ingin menjadi kuat, bahkan berani untuk membunuhnya saat ia baru bertarung dengan Danzou. Dan dirinya yang masih bodoh juga pernah berusaha membunuh Sakura.

Cinta yang bersejarah cukup panjang, perjalanan yang melelahkan, mengakhirinya di dalam perang. Puncaknya, Sasuke merasa memang hanya Sakura yang dicintainya, tapi mungkin Sasuke yang jahat tak pantas untuk Sakura. Tapi nyatanya Sakura masih mengulurkan tangan untuknya. Air matanya masih mau mengalir hanya untuk menangisi dirinya yang kotor kala ia kehilangan sebelah tangannya.

Datang, pergi lagi. Tapi ia terus setia menunggu. Kini… ia benar-benar pulang… Benar-benar yang terakhir 'kan, Sasuke? Tak akan pergi lagi?

**oOo**

"Selamat pagi," sapa Sakura yang melihat Sasuke masuk ke dapur. Ia sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Pagi." Sasuke mengambil cangkir berisi teh hangat yang sudah disediakan disana, sementara Sakura yang sudah menyiapkan semua di nampan mulai mengangkatnya, "Tolong bawa teh punyaku juga, ya."

Tanpa menjawab, Sasuke membawa dua cangkir untuk diletakkan di meja makan. Kini meja makan sudah tersedia sarapan roti tawar, beberapa selai, mentega, teko teh, beserta kedua cangkir yang dibawa Sasuke.

Sasuke duduk dan mulai mengambil roti tawarnya untuk segera diolesi mentega, disusul oleh Sakura yang duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Di meja makan sederhana, kediaman Uchiha, begitu damai sudah sejak dua bulan mereka berumah tangga.

"Kau sudah dengar berita? Kakashi-_sensei_ akan pensiun dari jabatannya beberapa tahun ke depan." Sakura membuka pembicaraan pagi hari sambil mengoles mentega di rotinya.

"Begitu."

"Ya, itu berarti tak lama lagi Naruto akan jadi _Hokage_ ke-tujuh." kata Sakura. Sasuke sudah tahu. Semua orang sudah tahu, jika nanti Kakashi tak jadi _Hokage_ lagi, Naruto lah yang akan menjabat. Dia memang berkembang pesat, hingga kini menjadi pahlawan dan juga punya penggemar yang mungkin melebihi Sasuke dulu. Bahkan para wanita bilang Hinata beruntung bisa mendapatkannya. Naruto sudah layak untuk menjabat _Hokage._

Sasuke melihat bingung istrinya yang langsung memakan roti menteganya tanpa dioles selai, sama seperti yang dimakan Sasuke. Harus diingat Sasuke tak suka makanan terlalu manis seperti halnya selai, makanya ia hanya makan roti dengan mentega. Tapi yang ia heran, istrinya hari ini kenapa jadi ikut-ikutan?

"Rotimu tidak pakai selai? Tumben sekali."

"Hm?" Sakura terus mengunyah rotinya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan justru ikut bingung, "Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa ingin muntah jika makan yang terlalu manis."

"…" Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura. Apa itu artinya…?

Matanya kini melihat ke arah perut Sakura yang masih rata itu, "Apa… itu mungkin?"

"Apa maksudmu—" Sakura ikutan terkejut melihat Sasuke yang menatap perutnya. Perlahan-lahan pipinya memerah. Sejak minggu pertama mereka menikah, Sasuke memang seperti tak sabar ingin mempunyai Uchiha kecil. Ia terus saja bertanya apa Sakura telat datang bulan atau tidak.

Percaya atau tidak, hati Sasuke terasa ingin pecah karena sangat bahagia. "Ayo, habiskan sarapanmu dan segera kita periksa ke rumah sakit." kata Sasuke datar namun tetap terlihat bersemangat. Ayolah, pria mana yang tidak bahagia jika ia akan segera jadi seorang ayah. Apalagi mimpinya mungkin benar-benar akan terwujud. Membangun klannya. Ingat itu. Jika Sakura positif hamil, maka darah Uchiha akan mengalir pada anak di rahim Sakura.

Selang beberapa jam terlewati, Sasuke mengantar Sakura ke rumah sakit. Dan betapa bahagianya ia mendengar dugaannya itu benar. Sakura positif hamil. Saat di rumah sakit, mereka bertemu Hinata dan Naruto, Hinata juga periksa kehamilan ternyata. Baru Sasuke akan menegur dan menceritakan kabar bahagia yang sama seperti kabar dari Naruto, tapi Sakura mengedipkan matanya untuk memberi isyarat 'jangan diberitahu'.

Pikir Sakura, biarlah ini jadi kebahagiaan untuk mereka berdua dulu, dan nantinya akan menjadi _sureprise_ setelah perut Sakura membesar. Lagipula tadi saat diperiksa Shizune, Sakura juga mengatakan untuk merahasiakannya dahulu. Sasuke yang mengerti akhirnya hanya diam.

"Kalian sendiri sedang apa disini?" tanya Naruto setelah selesai memberikan berita bahagianya.

Sakura tertawa renyah, "Sasuke sedang membantuku tadi menyerahkan beberapa dokumen untuk Shizune-_san_, hehehe." Sakura mengarang alasan.

Sementara Sakura pergi untuk menggosip soal kehamilan Hinata, Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan berdua di jalan untuk sekedar mengobrol.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke. Mungkin jika ditulis dalam sejarah hidupku, hari ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku." ucap Naruto yang masih sambil berjalan dengan sahabatnya, "Aku akan menjadi _Hokage _beberapa tahun lagi, ditambah Hinata akan memberiku bayi pertama. Aku akan jadi ayah!"

Sasuke tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya melihat Naruto yang kegirangan meledak-ledak. Sebenarnya Sasuke mungkin lebih senang darinya, tapi tak ditunjukan saja. Naruto melirik Sasuke dan ikut tersenyum, "Kau juga pasti sangat bahagia 'kan, Sasuke?"

"Tentu. Aku sangat mencintainya." ucap Sasuke membuat Naruto tersipu sendiri.

"Hahaha. Tak kusangka kau jadi romantis jika sudah menyangkut urusan Sakura-_chan_."

"Berisik!"

Keduanya diam, kemudian tersenyum kembali. Naruto menghela napas, "Dibanding itu, yang paling membuatku bahagia itu… Saat aku akhirnya punya tempat untuk pulang."

"Hn?"

Sasuke yang tak mengerti ucapan Naruto pun menengok. Naruto berucap, "Kau dan aku yang sama-sama hidup sendiri begitu lama, pasti akan merasa bahagia ketika punya tempat untuk pulang. Kini kau punya tempat untuk pulang, Sasuke."

"…"

"Tempatku untuk pulang adalah Hinata, dan tempatmu untuk pulang adalah Sakura-_chan_."

**oOo**

Dan Sakura tak menyangka, jika rahasianya gagal menjadi _sureprise_ untuk para teman-teman ninjanya. Karena pasalnya, beberapa bulan masa kehamilan Sakura, dirinya dan sang suami tidak berada di Konoha. Misi yang panjang membuat mereka harus keluar desa. Karena hanya Sasuke dan Sakura yang ditugaskan, kini mereka berdua jadi sering menempati markas Orochimaru yang sekarang ditempati oleh Karin. Karena hanya tempat itu yang aman dan paling terdekat untuk menjaga Sakura. Begitulah pikir Sasuke.

Dan dalam perjalanan kembali ke markas, Sasuke masih terus memikirkan kata-kata Naruto saat itu. Tempatnya untuk pulang adalah Sakura. Ia benar…

"Aku pulang, Sakura."

Sakura yang berdiri di samping ranjang itu tersenyum hangat, "Selamat datang."

Tempat untuk pulang, adalah tempat dimana ada orang yang peduli dan mempunyai banyak kasih sayang. Dimana saat pulang akan ada yang menyambut. Rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan meski hanya kebiasaan kecil. Sasuke mendekati Sakura, kemudian mencium kening Sakura sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah membesar.

Sejak Sakura hamil besar, Sakura memang jadi lebih sering di markas daripada melakukan penyelidikan bersama Sasuke. Itu juga perintah Sasuke karena ia tidak ingin apapun terjadi pada istrinya ini. Disini Sakura bisa dijaga oleh Karin.

Sasuke melihat ke arah meja, disana ada segelas jus tomat, yang langsung ia ambil dan meneguknya. Sakura mencubit pelan pipi Sasuke sampai suaminya itu berhenti meneguk jus itu. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Sasuke-_kuuun_, itu jus untukku!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Maaf, nanti aku buatkan lagi untukmu." kata Sasuke yang mulai berjalan ke dapur sambil melanjutkan minum jusnya sampai habis. Sakura hanya memperhatikannya.

"—atau lebih tepatnya, untuk Uchiha kecil." gumamnya setelah sampai di dapur, yang tentu saja tidak akan terdengar Sakura. Yah… Sasuke sangat tahu siapa yang sebenarnya menyukai tomat. Itu adalah anak dalam perut istrinya. Benar-benar Uchiha, eh?

"Aw!"

Sasuke menengok, itu suara Sakura yang tiba-tiba kesakitan. Ia yang baru saja ingin membuat jus tomat langsung berlari ke arah Sakura. Disana, istrinya berjongkok sambil berpegangan pada meja, sementara tangan satunya memegangi perutnya.

"Sakura!" Sasuke mendekat dan berjongkok. Sakura mendongak, wajahnya pucat, keringat dingin mulai keluar, "Sa-suke-_kun_…"

Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura yang dingin. "Aku rasa… Aku akan—"

"Aku akan memanggil Karin!" Sasuke panik dan sudah tahu. Istrinya itu pasti akan melahirkan. Dengan siaga Sasuke mengangkat Sakura penuh hati-hati ke ranjang dan menidurkannya, setelah itu ia segera berlari untuk mencari Karin yang pasti ada belakang markas seperti biasa.

Dugaannya benar, dan Karin juga segera cepat bergegas masuk ke markas untuk membantu persalinan Sakura. Selagi Karin bertugas di dalam sana, Sasuke dengan perasaan yang campur aduk menunggu di luar ruangan. Bahkan duduk pun ia gelisah.

Di dalam sana, istrinya pasti tengah berjuang demi kehidupan seorang Uchiha baru ke dunia ini. Mempertaruhkan nyawanya, juga menahan sakit yang tak terbayang oleh kaum Adam seperti Sasuke. Ia hanya bisa berdoa dan berdoa untuk keselamatan istri dan calon bayinya. Harus digaris-bawahi, bahwa Uchiha Sasuke kali ini tidak terlihat tampan sama sekali. Wajahnya suram, rambutnya sudah acak-acakan, dan tak bisa duduk diam. Ini adalah yang pertama baginya, menunggu kehadiran buah hati yang akan lahir atas dasar cintanya dan Sakura.

Hingga sekitar setengah jam, Karin keluar ruangan, disambut oleh Sasuke yang langsung bangun dari duduknya. Karin tersenyum, Sasuke bernapas lega. Sudah dipastikan ia akan membawa kabar baik. Belum sempat Karin memberi selamat ataupun mengizinkan Sasuke masuk, Uchiha itu langsung melesat ke dalam dengan cepat.

"Sakura!" Sasuke berhenti sesaat. Matanya membulat melihat sesosok bayi kecil dalam dekapan Sakura. Ini… bukan mimpi. Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke, "Kemarilah, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke mendekati Sakura. Kini ia di samping ranjangnya. Dari dekat ia bisa melihat bayi itu, bayi mungil yang masih terlihat merasa kedinginan, berbalut kain hangat berwarna putih. Rambutnya hitam… Dia benar-benar Uchiha. Uchiha pertama yang lahir setelah pembantaian. Kini Sasuke benar-benar merasa bahwa Uchiha bukanlah hanya ia seorang. Berkat Sakura, Uchiha bertambah satu lagi kini.

"Anak perempuan kita." Sakura seperti ingin menangis. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka bisa sejauh ini dengan Sasuke. Ia kini memiliki anak, seorang anak Uchiha, dan yang terpenting ia benar-benar jadi seorang ibu.

Sasuke mendekat, "Izinkan aku…"

Sakura yang mengerti dengan uluran tangan sang suami, langsung menyerahkan bayi itu pada Sasuke. Mungkin tadi setelah dibersihkan, bayi ini langsung diberi asi, jadi kini ia sudah tertidur. Bahkan Karin yang sudah selesai membereskan alat-alat ikut tersenyum memandang keluarga kecil itu, ia ikut bahagia.

Sasuke memandang Sakura, kemudian duduk di sampingnya dan mencium keningnya dengan lembut, "Terima kasih."

Singkat, tapi Sasuke yang seperti inilah yang Sakura suka. Kata-katanya yang singkat seperti biasa ciri khasnya, justru sebenarnya punya makna yang dalam. Bagi Sasuke, tak ada lagi yang bisa diucapkan selain 'terima kasih' yang sangat. Sakura telah memberi banyak kebahagiaan untuknya, dan kini ia memberikan satu kehidupan untuk klannya. Ia bukan hanya memberikan kebahagiaan, tapi juga mewujudkan impiannya.

Ia tatap kembali bayi dalam dekapannya sebelum akhirnya Sakura kembali menggendong bayinya yang mulai merengek. Sebelah tangan Sasuke ikut mendekap bayi itu. Kini kepala Sakura bersandar pada dada Sasuke, dan keduanya menatap bayi mereka sambil tersenyum. Mata si kecil Uchiha itu terbuka, ternyata ia terbangun. Mereka bisa lihat, matanya hitam.

"Ah… tidak adil, ia mirip Sasuke-_kun_ saja, tidak ada yang mirip denganku." kata Sakura terkikik.

Sasuke memperhatikan, "Tidak juga. Perhatikan keningnya."

Ah, suaminya itu benar. Setelah diperhatikan lebih detail, keningnya lebar seperti Sakura, pipinya juga bulat seperti Sakura, Sasuke itu 'kan tirus. Sakura tersenyum. Ini adalah perpaduan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Jadi… kau akan menamakannya siapa?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengelus pelan pipi bayi kecil yang masih merah itu dengan jari telunjuknya, "Selamat datang di dunia, Uchiha Sarada."

"Ah…, aku sampai terlupakan~" ledek Karin.

Sasuke mendengus, tapi kemudian menengok, "Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu."

Dan Sakura pun tersenyum, "Aku pun sangat berterimakasih. Entah apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menebusnya."

Karin tertawa pelan. Padahal dulu perempuan ini sangat cinta mati pada Sasuke, tapi melihat kebahagiaan mereka rasanya membuat Karin tak mungkin berani menyentuhnya. Mereka sangat cocok, dan Karin turut bahagia. Tapi ia rasa tak ada salahnya meminta sedikit kebahagiaan mereka. Anggap saja satu kenang-kenangan yang menghubungkan Karin dengan kebahagiaan mereka.

"Hmm… kurasa ada satu cara untuk kalian membayarku, haha."

**oOo**

…tapi kenyataan yang harus mereka hadapi, tak semudah seperti dalam cerita dongeng.

Ya, ini belum berakhir. Belum benar-benar akhir yang bahagia. Kepulangan Sakura dan Sasuke ke desa sungguh membuat banyak orang kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka tiba-tiba pulang dengan membawa seorang bayi yang mereka bilang adalah anak mereka. Tapi bahkan Sakura juga kaget melihat ninja lain yang seangkatan dengannya rata-rata telah hamil dan akan melahirkan. Terlihat aneh, tapi kenyataannya para ninja Konoha hamil hampir seumuran semua.

Mereka pun tak memusingkannya, karena bagaimanapun Sasuke dan Sakura pergi cukup lama. Jadi masuk akal saja jika Sakura sudah melahirkan anaknya. Sakura pun mengira kehidupannya di kediaman Uchiha akan damai selamanya. Tapi bahkan sebelum usia Sarada menginjak lima tahun, sebuah rapat berlangsung, rapat yang sangat penting. Teramat penting sampai membuat seorang Sasuke harus kembali ke dunia luar, dan meninggalkan keluarga kecilnya yang baru terbangun…

"Sungguh…, aku benar-benar minta maaf…" ucap Sasuke yang kini sedang memeluk erat istrinya.

Wajah Sakura sulit diartikan. Ia tak tahu harus jawab apa. Mungkin jika ia memilih egonya, rasanya ingin sekali menahan Sasuke untuk tetap tinggal. Tapi ia sebagai _kunoichi_ yang berpengalaman cukup mengerti kalau masa depan yang diimpikan semua orang adalah yang utama. Kini, Sasuke yang harus terlibat untuk mewujudkannya.

Sakura balas memeluknya. Sambil memejamkan mata, ia mencoba menahan tangisnya. Teringat kembali dalam pertemuan itu… Pertemuan lima _Kage_ yang diikuti oleh Sasuke juga Sakura yang meninggalkan anaknya di rumah sendiri. Karena misi rahasia—yang hanya diketahui oleh orang-orang disana saat itu—Sasuke, satu-satunya yang memiliki _sharingan_ harus keluar desa. Mungkin tadinya Naruto ingin ikut, tapi Sakura dapat mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sasuke saat itu untuk melarang sang _Hokage…_

"_Kau lindungi yang harus kau lindungi, begitupun aku."_

Lagi, akhirnya Sakura menangis karena Sasuke lagi. Karena akhirnya wanita ini harus ditinggalkan lagi oleh orang yang sama. Tapi ini adalah demi kepentingan orang banyak, ini adalah demi masa depan yang cerah, ini adalah demi meraih akhir yang bahagia. Bahkan juga untuk anaknya kesayangannya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura…"

"Tidak apa-apa… Tidak apa-apa… Tidak ap—hiks…"

Dalam tengah malam yang sunyi, Sakura menangis meraung-raung dalam pelukan Sasuke, sementara balita bernama Sarada itu tertidur lelap di ranjang tidurnya. Mungkin ini yang dipilihkan Tuhan. Untuk ketiga kalinya, Sakura harus merelakan Sasuke pergi dalam waktu yang sangat lama…

Hingga esok pagi, Sakura hanya mampu memandang punggung suaminya. Dengan ciuman hangat di kening, Sasuke pergi, meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam di depan gerbang desa bersama Naruto. Setelah benar-benar tak terlihat, Naruto menengok, memandang Sakura. Diam sesaat, Naruto berpikir, malangnya Sakura harus melewati hari-hari tanpa Sasuke, lagi.

_Hokage_ tampan itu merangkul hangat sahabatnya, "Kau adalah wanita terkuat. Mungkin wanita terkuat di muka bumi. Aku salut padamu, Sakura-_chan_." ucapnya.

Hening. Hingga Naruto melihat tetesan air mata jatuh perlahan menuruni pipinya, dan menetes ke jalanan. Sakura menyekanya, tapi semakin lama tetesannya semakin banyak, "Benarkah? Benarkah aku bisa sekuat yang kau kira?" Sakura mulai sesenggukan. Naruto membenarkan posisinya menjadi berhadapan dengan Sakura yang mulai menunduk. Sambil memegang bahu Sakura, Naruto mencoba menguatkannya, "Aku yakin kau bisa! Aku yakin!"

Selagi Sakura menangis, di sisi lain, Sasuke terus berjalan dengan hati yang sulit di tebak. Di sisi lain lagi, anak bermarga Uchiha tengah dalam dekapan seorang wanita—mantan _sekretaris_ _Hokage_ ke-lima—Shizune, menatap anak yang tertidur dalam pangkuannya itu penuh iba. Betapa kasihan gadis kecil tak berdosa ini. Di usianya yang begitu dini, ia harus ditinggalkan oleh ayahnya yang entah kapan kembali.

Di bawah langit yang sama, mereka bertiga tak akan tahu, masa depan apa yang akan terjadi, atau menimpa mereka nanti…

**.**

**Tsuzuku…**

**.**

**Special Thanks:**

**Queen Bae, riccaaa, **Sasara-chan,** ayuniejung, Afisa UchirunoSS, Tsurugi De Lelouch, **Yuikou,** Hime Hime Chan, GaemSJ, **Chiharuno-chan,** Lissannabelle, **adhey chan, ifaharra sasusaku,** hanazono yuri, munya munya, **miai, kuro shina,** sakura uchiha stivani, Fuji Seijuro, suket alang alang, an username, , **MHIR90, Guest

**.**

**The Last: Our Life, Our Love, Our Uchiha**

**By AsaManis TomatCeri**

**© 2015**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	3. Our Uchiha

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**And a story by AsaManis TomatCeri**

**Modified Canon**

**.**

"Uchiha Sarada, aku ingatkan kau untuk bersikap sopan pada papamu!"

"Mama tidak mengerti! Dia selalu meninggalkan kita—"

"Berhenti bicara seperti anak bodoh!"

"Ya. Bodoh. Karena mama juga orang bodoh yang bisa bertahan dengan papa… yang juga bodoh!"

**.**

**The Last: Our Life, Our Love, Our Uchiha**

**.**

Sakura membuka matanya dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan melihat ke sekitar. Ah, lagi-lagi ia pingsan… Tidak, tunggu. Pingsan yang tadi…

Wanita Uchiha itu mencoba mengingat kejadian yang baru saja ia alami sebelum pingsan. Sarada—bayi kecilnya yang kini telah berumur dua belas tahun—tiba-tiba meragukan pernikahan dirinya dengan Sasuke. Hanya karena sebingkai kacamata. Ya, hanya karena Sarada yang menanyakan sang ayah yang tak pernah dilihatnya sejak kecil itu juga memakai kacamata seperti dirinya atau tidak, malah berakhir dengan emosi Sakura yang tak terkontrol.

Sakura memang jawab 'mungkin', tapi firasat Sakura mengatakan bahwa suaminya itu tak memakai kacamata sejak dulu. Hey, ingatlah bahwa Sarada terlahir dari seorang wanita yang bukan asli keturunan Uchiha, ditambah Sasuke yang penah hampir mengalami kebutaan karena terlalu sering menggunakan _sharingan,_ hingga akhirnya ia memakai mata Itachi, dan ingat pula mata kirinya sudah memiliki _rinengan_ sebelum Sarada lahir. Jadi jikalau mata Sarada—yang merupakan Uchiha pemilik mata spesial—tak sempurna dan harus memakai kacamata, itu bisa saja, kan?

Tuhan, haruskah Sakura menjelaskan kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu? Ayolah, Sarada memiliki otak yang cerdas yang diwarisi oleh ibu ayahnya. Bagaimana jika ia bertanya 'kenapa papa menggunakan _sharingan_ terlalu sering?'; 'siapa itu Itachi?'; 'kenapa papa jadi memiliki _rinengan_?'; apa sanggup Sakura bilang kalau ayahnya adalah mantan buronan? Dan menceritakan semua tentang klan Uchiha, pembantaian, pembunuhan Itachi, semua?

Tidak bisa sampai sejauh itu. Tapi justru semua menjadi malapetaka. Sakura mencoba bangun dan bersandar pada ranjang yang ia tiduri selama pingsan. Ah, rumahnya sampai hancur karena emosinya yang tak terkendali. Tidak, mungkin masih terkendali karena ia tak akan sampai hati memukul anak gadisnya. Sementara lupakan rumah, hatinya masih terasa nyeri mengingat pertanyaan Sarada…

"_Apa mama benar-benar menikah dengan papa?"_

Sakura memejamkan mata, "Sarada…"

Inilah kenyataannya. Kenyataan yang harus ia lewati tanpa Sasuke yang tak kunjung kembali. Di banding sebelum-sebelumnya ia pergi meninggalkan desa, hanya baru sekali ini sampai sepuluh tahun lebih. Dan parahnya, bertatap muka sesaat pun tak pernah. Walau jaman sudah modern, tapi ponsel tak ada gunanya karena misi Sasuke membuatnya jauh dari beradaban manusia. Tanpa listrik, apa ponsel bisa digunakan terus-menerus?

Pintu terbuka, membuat Sakura menengok dan melihat siapa yang datang. Shizune.

"Kau sudah sadar ternyata."

Sakura tersenyum, "Terima kasih sudah merawatku, Shizune-_san_."

"Sama-sama," ucap Shizune, "jika kau sudah lebih baik, ikut aku, Sakura. Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan."

Tak butuh waktu lama, Sakura berdiri dan mengikuti langkah Shizune. Hingga sampai mereka di sebuah ruangan yang hanya terdapat beberapa barang, obat-obatan, dan satu meja. Sakura mulai duduk mengikuti Shizune yang juga duduk di seberangnya. Setelah merasa siap, Shizune buka mulut, "Begini. Langsung saja, karena ini masalah keluargamu…"

Sakura diam, menunggu Shizune berucap. Shizune menatap Sakura, "Sarada mengambil selembar foto Sasuke bersama tim _taka_ di reruntuhan rumahmu. Dan dia berencana untuk mengikuti _Hokage_ yang akan menemui Sasuke di tower dekat hutan."

Awalnya Sakura membelalakan matanya. Ia tak habis pikir bisa sampai sejauh ini. Tapi sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih. Ia sudah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran anak itu. Sarada pasti ingin menemui Sasuke dan memastikan pernikahannya dengan Sasuke. Sampai seperti inikah, Sarada? Bahkan wanita berambut merah jambu itu telah melahirkannya penuh perjuangan, mengurusnya dengan baik hingga saat ini.

"Jadi dia pergi ke tower itu?" tanya Sakura. Sakura cukup tahu dimana letak tower yang dimaksud Shizune. Satu-satunya tower yang berada di sekitaran hutan dan tak jauh dari desa.

"Ya, Shikamaru bilang begitu."

Lagi, Sakura memasang wajah ingin menangis. Cemas, khawatir, sedih, semua terukir jelas di matanya yang mulai sendu. Sakura bergumam, "Anakku itu…"

Shizune yang melihat itu mengelus bahu Sakura, "Tenangkan hatimu, semua akan baik-baik saja." kata Shizune tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Shizune-_san_."

Hening beberapa saat, mereka terhanyut pada lamunan masing-masing. Hingga Sakura akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya, "Aku akan menyusul…"

"Eh?"

"Aku akan menyusul anakku. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya pergi keluar desa—"

"_Hokage_ pasti akan sadar diikuti, dan akan menjaganya."

Sakura menggeleng menanggapi ucapan Shizune, "Aku tetap akan pergi."

"Tapi kau baru saja—"

"Tak apa," Sakura memaksakan tersenyum, "yang terpenting… adalah keselamatan Sarada."

Maka Shizune diam. Setelah berpamitan, Sakura langsung berlari untuk segera berganti pakaian dan pergi menyusul anaknya. Shizune yang duduk itu hanya berpikir sedikit tentang Sakura, dia adalah wanita yang kuat. Sangat kuat luar dan dalam. Bahkan dengan keadaan seperti ini, ia masih membela Sarada yang mungkin sudah agak keterlaluan.

Shizune ingat sekali, saat Sakura pingsan, Sarada memaksa Shizune memberitahu catatan kelahirannya, yang nyatanya tak ada di rumah sakit manapun. Payahnya, Shizune lupa memberitahu jika Sakura pernah periksa kehamilannya disini. Jadi jelas saat itu yang dikandung Sakura memang Sarada. Salah paham memang mungkin pasti terjadi jika keadaan seperti ini, apalagi Sarada beranjak dewasa. Memang sulit, tapi semua akan baik-baik saja, kan?

**oOo**

Sampai akhirnya kenyataan pun terungkap. Kenyataan bahwa Sakura memang benar-benar ibu kandung Sarada. Sarada sangat menyesal telah meragukan ibunya sendiri. Ya, akhirnya ia tahu setelah mendengar penjelasan dari orangtuanya. Padahal harusnya tanpa Sakura dan Sasuke harus menjelaskan itu, Sarada bisa melihat banyak kemiripan antara dia dan Sakura. Seperti kekuatan yang ia keluarkan saat melawan Shin. Seperti yang Naruto bilang pula, bahwa ia mirip dengan Sakura.

Awalnya yang Sarada tahu hanya ingin bertemu Sasuke, meski hampir dirinya sendiri diserang oleh Sasuke, tapi Sarada mencoba mengerti. Awalnya yang Sarada tahu hanya Sakura yang egois, hingga ia salah paham tentang foto yang ia temukan. Awalnya… yang Sarada tahu jika ia hanya seorang anak yang banyak sekali cobaan.

Tapi Tuhan memang sangat menyayangi Sarada, sehingga hatinya bisa terbuka untuk melihat dunia lebih jelas. Lebih dekat lagi, hingga saat keluarga kecilnya bertemu kembali. Sarada pun bisa melihat, betapa Sasuke sangat menyayangi Sakura. Terbukti dari saat Sakura terluka, Sasuke sangat mengkhawatirkannya, itu membuat Sarada tanpa sadar tersenyum karena ikut merasakan kehangatan. Mungkin benar apa yang diucapkan _Hokage_ ke-tujuh itu, andaipun Sakura bukan ibu kandungnya, tapi yang penting Sarada tahu ikatannya dengan Sakura begitu erat.

Sasuke pulang, kembali ke rumah meski hanya menginap satu malam. Setidaknya, untuk menghilangkan rasa rindu pada keluarga kecilnya, dan menjelaskan kesalahpahaman kala itu. Di ruang makan kediaman Uchiha, terjadilah sebuah obrolan keluarga…

"Jadi… mataku memang normal, kan?" tanya Sarada untuk memastikan. Karena semenit yang lalu Sasuke baru saja mengatakan alasan Sarada memakai kacamata. Itu hanya karena Sasuke dan Sakura menerima kenang-kenangan kecil dari Karin, perempuan yang hampir Sarada kira adalah ibu kandungnya. Juga sebagai tanda terima kasih telah membantu Sakura untuk melahirkan seorang Sarada ke bumi ini. Bayangkan jika tidak ada Karin, Sasuke tidak mungkin bisa membantu proses persalinan.

Sakura yang sedang menyendokkan nasi ke piring Sasuke itu tersenyum, "Tentu saja."

"Kau boleh melepaskannya jika kau mau. Biar aku nanti yang akan bicara dengan Karin." kata Sasuke dengan tenangnya.

Sarada menggeleng tersenyum, "Tidak perlu. Papa cukup sampaikan terima kasihku saja padanya. Karena dia sudah menyelamatkan dua nyawa. Aku dan…" Sarada menengok ke arah Sakura, "…mama."

Sakura membalas senyum Sarada, "Ah, anakku memang pintar."

"Hehehe." Sarada tertawa. Bahagia sekali rasanya momen seperti ini terjadi. Setelah mangkuk nasinya telah diisi oleh Sakura, Sarada pun mengambil sumpitnya. Baru ia akan melahap makanan buatan ibunya tersayang, ia ingat sesuatu hingga kini menengok kembali ke arah Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya, "Papa, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Sasuke menatap balik Sarada dan hanya diam, yang berarti mempersilahkan Sarada untuk bertanya. Gadis kecil itu mencoba mengingat sesuatu, "Hmm, waktu dulu sekali aku sempat bertanya 'apakah mama dan papa pernah berciuman?', lalu mama bilang ada yang lebih spesial dari itu."

Seketika Sakura yang sedang mengambil sayur di dapur dekat sana hampir saja menumpahkan seluruh isi panci saking kagetnya mendengar pembicaraan anaknya itu. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Sarada mengingat kembali masa-masa itu. Saat Sakura bilang ada hal yang lebih spesial dari sekedar ciuman.

"Awalnya aku kira mama mengingat sesuatu yang mesum saat itu," Sasuke _sweatdrop_ mendengar kepolosan anaknya, Sarada melanjutkan perkataanya, "mama bilang akan mengatakannya lain waktu, tapi sampai sekarang belum juga mengatakannya. Aku mau tanya papa saja."

Wanita Uchiha itu membawa panci berisi sayur supnya ke meja, setelah itu mulai duduk di kursinya sambil tersenyum menatap Sasuke tanpa sepengetahuan Sarada. Sasuke menyadari arti tatapan Sakura, ia pun langsung mengambil mangkuk berisi nasi miliknya. Sarada yang merasa tak dapat jawaban langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Papaaa, jadi apa jawabannya?" Apa yang lebih spesial?"

"Kita akan makan, bicaranya nanti saja." kata Sasuke singkat.

"Papa curang!"

Sakura pun hanya tertawa melihat suami dan anaknya, sebelum akhirnya mereka sama-sama mengucapkan 'selamat makan' dan mulai makan bersama. Sungguh terlihat seperti keluarga yang hangat pada umumnya.

Meski ia tahu kebahagiaan itu hanya berlangsung satu malam, setidaknya Sarada lebih tenang karena tahu bahwa Sasuke pergi menjalani misi untuk kebaikan semua orang. Lagipula ada Sakura disini, ia sudah merasa cukup. Disini, pintu gerbang Konoha, Sarada mengantar kepergian ayahnya. Meski berusaha untuk tegar seperti ibunya, entah kenapa Sarada tak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang murung. Siapa yang tidak sedih harus berpisah dengan ayah tercinta?

Sasuke yang mengetahui itu langsung memeluknya, karena tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan anaknya yang menanyakan kapan ia akan pulang. Pelukan ini mewakili segala perasaan Sasuke. Mungkin jika bisa Sasuke juga ingin terus bersama keluarganya, hanya saja ini demi kepentingan semua orang, Sasuke sebagai ninja yang bertanggung jawab harus menjalankannya.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu," kata Sasuke yang mulai melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya mendorong pelan kening Sarada, "sampai jumpa."

Sarada tercengang, sangat tercengang. Hal ini adalah yang pernah dilakukan Sakura saat ia bertanya-tanya hal yang lebih spesial dari sekedar ciuman. Otaknya yang encer pun cukup mengerti, berarti sebenarnya sejak dulu ibunda tersayangnya telah memberi tahu apa itu yang lebih spesial. Hal yang paling spesial antara Sasuke dan Sakura, kini Sarada pun mendapatkannya pula.

Anak itupun tersenyum seraya memegang keningnya, kemudian melirik Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Sarada, melihat istrinya yang kini tengah tersenyum bahagia. Sakura rasa anaknya kini sudah dapat jawaban atas pertanyaannya dulu.

"Nah, ini bekalnya." kata Sakura memberikan bento untuk suami tercinta, kemudian ia mendongakkan wajahnya seakan memberi kode untuk mendapatkan ciuman selamat tinggal. Bahkan itu membuat Sarada melihatnya kebingungan tak mengerti.

Sasuke sebenarnya cukup mengerti istrinya yang sedikit agresif, tapi bagaimanapun ada Sarada disini. Sasuke pun berbalik badan, "Aku akan segera pulang."

Sakura menunduk kecewa karena tak mendapatkan ciuman selamat tinggal dari pria itu, dan Sarada hanya melambaikan tangan sambil memperhatikan Sasuke yang semakin menjauh. Tanpa Sakura dan Sarada ketahui, kepala keluarga Uchiha itu… tersenyum. Meski tipis sekali, tapi di lubuk hati yang terdalam, Sasuke sangat bahagia.

Tak disangka, kini ia kembali memiliki keluarga yang bisa mengantar kepergiannya, membuatkan bekal, dan menunggu kepulangannya di rumah. Benar-benar membuat hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke ingin melayang rasanya.

**oOo**

Perlahan Sakura membuka matanya, mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang telah ia lewati selama beberapa tahun belakangan. Selama sesudah perang, pernikahan, sampai kini memiliki seorang anak. Ia bangun dari duduknya di ruang makan, menuju kamar anaknya.

Di dalam kamar itu sendiri, Sarada tengah duduk memandang langit dari jendela kaca, sebelum akhirnya pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok Sakura yang menghampirinya. Sarada hanya menengok sekilas, lalu kembali berwajah masam melihat kaca.

Padahal ia kira saat itu adalah yang terakhir kalinya Sasuke meninggalkannya. Padahal baru seminggu yang lalu Sasuke pulang. Tapi beberapa jam yang lalu ia baru saja pulang ke rumah sudah mendengar bahwa ayahnya itu akan pergi lagi. Pikirannya kacau saat ini. Rasanya hanya ia sendiri yang merasa kurang kasih sayang seorang ayah dari para anak-anak di Konoha.

"Sarada," panggil Sakura mulai duduk di ranjang, sebelah Sarada.

Sarada bergeming, wajahnya makin masam. Sakura yang melihat itu mencoba menarik napas, "mengertilah sedikit kalau—"

"Kalau misi yang papa lakukan adalah untuk kepentingan Konoha? Untuk kepentingan orang banyak?" Sarada berucap tanpa menatap Sakura sedikitpun, "Mama selalu bilang begitu, tapi… kenapa sedikit saja papa tidak pernah memprioritaskan aku, anaknya sendiri."

"…"

"Hanya karena papa memiliki kekuatan yang setara dengan _Hokage_, papa jadi harus mengorbankan aku… juga mama."

Sakura mencoba menyentuh pundak anaknya, "Hei, kalau kau memang anakku, bersabarlah seperti aku."

Tapi kemudian Sarada menepis tangan ibunya itu, kemudian lari keluar kamar. Tidak, mana mungkin Sarada bisa bersabar! Meski ia sendiri tak tahu berapa banyak Sakura menanggung penderitaan selama ia berkali-kali ditinggalkan Sasuke. Sarada hanyalah anak remaja yang labil dan sedang dalam masa emosi yang tinggi.

Karena itulah, saat ia keluar kamar dan melihat Sasuke tengah duduk di ruang makan dekat sana, ia langsung melemparkan sebuah vas bunga kecil dari meja telepon di sebelahnya, dan Sasuke berhasil menangkapnya. Sarada menahan tangis, "Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, papa!"

Sakura terburu-buru keluar dari kamar Sarada dan memegang tangan Sarada sebelum anak itu hilang kendali, "Uchiha Sarada, aku ingatkan kau untuk bersikap sopan pada papamu!" bentak Sakura menatap tajam Sarada.

"Mama tidak mengerti! Dia selalu meninggalkan kita—"

"Berhenti bicara seperti anak bodoh!"

Suasana mendadak hening. Sarada tak menyangka ibunya bisa berkata seperti itu. Dulu memang pernah Sakura juga sampai merobohkan rumah karena kesal pada Sarada. Tapi mulut lebih tajam dari tangan manusia. Karena itulah ucapan Sakura menancap hati Sarada begitu pedih.

Sarada menunduk sambil melepaskan genggaman Sakura, "Ya. Bodoh. Karena mama juga orang bodoh yang bisa bertahan dengan papa… yang juga bodoh!" Sarada pun berlari, meninggalkan ruangan dan segera keluar rumah.

"Sarada!"

Percuma, panggilan Sakura sama sekali tak dihiraukannya. Sakura pun mencoba mengontrol emosinya, sementara Sasuke menghela napas, mencoba mengerti situasi yang sedang ia hadapi. Sasuke rasa kali ini ia yang akan turun tangan. Pria bertubuh tinggi itupun langsung berdiri dan berjalan, melewati Sakura yang masih berdiri mematung.

Setelah sadar suaminya berjalan hendak keluar, Sakura berucap, "Kau mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja menyusul Sarada."

"Biar aku saja—"

"Tidak perlu."

"Eh?"

Sasuke berbalik badan, menatap Sakura begitu lembut, "Maaf, selama ini mungkin karena kurangnya peran ayah, Sarada jadi seperti ini."

Hati Sakura sangat meleleh mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Memang umur mempengaruhi pula umur seseorang. Sasuke yang dulu sangat datar, kini di depan matanya sedang berbicara begitu berwibawa sebagai seorang kepala rumah tangga yang penuh tanggung jawab. Sakura pun menunduk, membiarkan Sasuke mulai memakai alas kakinya dan keluar rumah.

Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, karena disaat anak lain dapat didikan dari para ayah, hanya Sarada yang tak pernah bertemu. Sekalinya bertemu, itu tak akan sampai satu bulan. Padahal Sakura telah mencoba mendidik Sarada dengan baik, tapi rasanya memang belum cukup jika Sasuke belum turun tangan.

**oOo**

Di bangku taman dekat pintu gerbang Konoha, Sarada duduk menopang dagu dengan wajah yang termenung. Tak lama kemudian kedua matanya menangkap sesosok bayangan mendekat ke arahnya, membuat wajahnya menengok seketika. Setelah melihat siapa yang datang, gadis berkacamata itu langsung kembali pada posisi awalnya.

Merasa sang anak diam saja, pria itu langsung duduk di sebelah kiri anaknya, kemudian menatap lurus ke arah depan, melihat daun-daun yang terbang tertiup angin musim panas di malam hari. Lagi, Sarada mencoba menahan tangis. Ia mencoba menenangkan pikirannya dan mengingat kembali apa yang selalu ibunya ajarkan tentang sopan santun. Ya, bagaimanapun Sakura telah mendidik Sarada untuk menjadi anak yang baik.

"Aku"

"Aku"

Sarada dan Sasuke berbicara berbarengan. Memang benar-benar ayah-anak yang kompak. Sasuke melirik sebentar,kemudian kembali menatap lurus ke depan, "Kau dulu." kata Sasuke mempersilahkan sang anak berbicara dahulu.

Kedua tangan Sarada kini terlipat rapi di pangkuannya, wajahnya menunduk, "Maaf, aku sudah keterlaluan tadi…"

Kini Sasuke menengok menatap anaknya, melihat wajah Sarada yang tertutup rambut. Sasuke cukup mengerti, hal seperti ini mungkin saja terjadi. Pertengkaran antara anak dan orangtua. Syukurlah ia memiliki istri seperti Sakura, yang ia yakin telah mengajari Sarada dengan baik hingga masih bisa berpikir untuk minta maaf seperti sekarang ini.

"Berapa lama…?" Sarada masih menunduk, "Berapa lama kau harus pergi lagi, papa?"

"…"

"Sebentar lagi ujian _chuunin_, aku juga ingin seperti teman-temanku, ditemani saat latihan dan…" Air mata kini sudah menumpuk di pelupuk mata Sarada, membuat ucapannya terhenti karena menahan tangisnya pecah.

Cemburu. Itulah satu hal yang bisa diartikan Sasuke setelah mendengar ucapan anaknya. Ah, Sasuke jadi ingat tempo hari ia bertemu Naruto dan mengatakan kalau anaknya—Boruto—juga sering keras kepala karena terlalu sering ditinggal karena pekerjaan. Ternyata bukan hanya Naruto yang mengalaminya, Sasuke juga mengalaminya. Itu pasti, karena Sasuke juga seperti Naruto, selalu meninggalkan keluarga.

Sasuke pun perlahan mulai memeluk Sarada. Awalnya Sarada membelalakan matanya, tapi akhirnya air mata jatuh begitu saja. Tangisnya pecah di pelukan sang ayah. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, "Sudah kukatakan, jangan memasang wajah sedih. Itu membuatku menjadi berat meninggalkanmu."

"Hiks…"

Sudah, Sarada sudah tak bisa bicara apapun lagi, ia hanya bisa menangis meraung-raung. Hingga sekitar hampir lima menit, Sasuke tak tega juga membiarkan anaknya itu. Dari tangisannya seakan penuh permohonan agar Sasuke jangan pergi, bahkan tangan kecilnya mecengkram baju Sasuke begitu kuat, seakan tak ingin ditinggalkan. Rasanya Sasuke menjadi ingat suatu momen yang pernah terjadi di tempat ini.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata Sarada, "Kau… benar-benar anak yang menyebalkan."

Sarada membulatkan matanya. Apa? Kenapa Sasuke berkata seperti itu?

Pria itupun membelai lembut kepala gadis kecil disana untuk memberi jawaban dari tatapan bingung Sarada, "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan seperti mamamu."

Wajah Sarada memerah, kini tangisnya berubah menjadi amarah, "A-apa? Menyebalkan? Mama?"

Masih dengan wajah yang datar, Sasuke kembali duduk lurus, "Dulu saat aku dan mamamu seumuran dirimu, aku sempat akan meninggalkan Konoha. Di tempat ini, ia menangis dan melarangku untuk pergi," Sasuke menengok, "sepertimu."

"…" Sarada diam dan hanya tercengang.

"Dan ini akan sama seperti dulu. Aku akan tetap pergi, kau harus menjadi gadis yang kuat seperti mamamu."

Sarada kembali menunduk kecewa, masih sambil menyeka air mata di pipinya. Sasuke kembali berucap, "Tapi aku tidak ingin melakukan hal yang sama, membuat keluargaku menunggu begitu lama."

"Eh?"

"Aku akan bicara pada _Hokage_ agar misiku diringankan. Setidaknya Konoha memiliki beberapa ninja hebat yang akan melanjutkan misiku, jadi aku hanya perlu mendapat informasi beberapa minggu, sisanya—"

Terkejut bukan main, Sarada mengangkat wajahnya. Apa itu artinya? Maka Sarada langsung memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke pun membiarkannya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Jika anaknya sudah senang seperti sekarang, rasanya ia benar-benar harus bicara pada Naruto. Anaknya ini memang berwajah mirip sepertinya, tapi sikap agresifnya ini lebih mirip ibunya.

**oOo**

Dan sesuai janji, setelah beberapa minggu akhirnya Sasuke pulang, melepas kerinduan dengan mengecup kening anaknya kala ia disambut dengan riang. Dan kini setelah beberapa hari ia telah pulang, ia melepas kerinduannya pula pada sang istri. Dalam malam terang bulan, Sasuke kini tengah mencium bibir Sakura begitu lembut sambil duduk bersebelahan di ranjang mereka.

Setelah lama mereka melakukan _French kiss_, Sakura melepaskannya lebih dahulu dan menatap suaminya, "Kapan kau akan menjalankan misi lagi?" tanya Sakura kini memegang kedua pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napas sambil menempelkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura,kemudian memejamkan mata, "Aku rasa aku ingin beristirahat panjang sekarang."

Wanita beriris hijau permata itu tersenyum dan membelai kepala suaminya. Ia mengerti, pasti sangat lelah keluar-masuk Konoha. Apalagi kali ini ia baru mencari tahu informasi tentang musuh baru bernama Ootsutsuki Momoshiki. Setidaknya Sasuke sudah mendapatkan informasi dan telah melapor pada _Hokage_, jadi mungkin memang saatnya ia beristirahat. Karena tidak tahu kapan Sasuke harus menjalankan misi lagi. Apalagi Sakura dengar suaminya juga tengah mengajarkan beberapa jurus pada Boruto.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sakura, "Jadi… bolehkah malam ini…?"

Sakura yang mengerti pun hanya tersenyum dengan wajah yang bersemu, membiarkan Sasuke mulai kembali mengecup bibirnya.

**oOo**

"Hari ini saatnya! _Yosh_!" Sakura memberikan semangat anaknya sambil meninju angin di depannya. Sarada yang melihat itu awalnya tercengang, ibunya ini memang semangat sekali. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum, karena ia tahu semangat Sakura kali ini sangat berbeda.

"Hari ini sangat semangat sekali, pasti kau bahagia karena papa baru pulang beberapa hari yang lalu, kan?" ledek Sarada membalikkan wajah menatap Sakura.

"E-eh? Apa? B-bukan begitu…" ucap Sakura terbata-bata sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangannya.

"Aku sangat mengenalimu, mama." lirik Sarada kemudian terkikik, "Hihihi. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu!" Sarada pun berlari riang untuk segera menuju lokasi ujian _chuunin_. Yap, hari ini adalah hari penting makanya Sakura mengantar Sarada sampai depan rumah.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kepergian anak kesayangannya sambil bergumam, "Kau juga terlihat sangat bahagia, Sarada."

Tak berapa lama kemudian Sasuke keluar rumah, membuat Sakura sedikit kaget. Ternyata suaminya juga sudah rapi. Sakura tersenyum lebar, "Kau tidak bilang kalau kau mau melihat Sarada juga."

"Tidak. Aku hanya akan melihat dari jauh." kata Sasuke kemudian pergi begitu saja, membuat Sakura menghela napas. Seperti itulah Sasuke, masih juga datar meski sikapnya bisa berubah saat berdua saja dengannya seperti tadi malam. Tapi setidaknya Sakura tahu, Sasuke masih peduli padanya dan anaknya. Sasuke pasti akan mengawasi Sarada begitu ketat meski dari kejauhan.

"Sarada sangat terlihat bahagia. Aku yakin dia akan menang karena dia kuat sepertiku dan… pantang menyerah sepertimu!" ucapan Sakura menghentikan langkah Sasuke sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali berjalan. Sakura tahu Sasuke akan mendengar dengan baik ucapannya.

Dan benar saja, Sasuke kini tengah tersenyum tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, ia memejamkan matanya dan bergumam, "Seperti itulah anakku."

Tak disangka, pujian yang biasa dilontarkan ayahnya dulu untuk Itachi atau untuknya, kini ia ucapkan untuk anaknya sendiri.

Akhirnya impian Sasuke terwujud sudah. Akhirnya _happy ending_ ia dapatkan. Memiliki istri yang telah ia cintai dan mencintainya sejak dulu, juga memiliki seorang anak cantik kesayangannya, hasil buah cintanya dengan Sakura. Kini bukan hanya ia sendiri saja yang memakai baju berlambang Uchiha, dua sosok kesayangannya memiliki lambang yang sama di pundak mereka. Uchiha, yang telah bangkit kembali sesuai impiannya.

**.**

**Selesai**

**.**

**Omake!**

**.**

Sasuke berjalan di atas gedung rumah sakit Konoha, dan langkahnya terhenti begitu sosok yang ia cari telah tertangkap penglihatannya. Sosok berambut gulali yang kini tengah duduk di atas tong air rumah sakit yang besar. Sasuke mendekat, "Aku mencarimu di ruang Dokter, hanya ada Shizune. Dia bilang kau disini."

Sakura terkejut dan menengok, Sasuke sudah berdiri di bawah sana, di sisi sampingnya. Ah, jadi Sasuke mencarinya. Saat selesai memeriksa Naruto dan Sasuke yang semalam baru saja menghadapi Ootsutsuki Momoshiki, Sakura memang sedang mencari udara segar.

Sasuke menatap lurus ke depan, "Sedang apa disini?"

"Keadaanmu sudah membaik?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." kata Sasuke, "Pertanyaanku belum dijawab."

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Aku hanya mencari udara segar."

"Hm."

Hening beberapa saat, hanya ada suara angin yang lewat begitu lembut. Hingga kemudian Sakura berucap, "Aku senang, Sarada bilang kau datang menggendongnya begitu tahu musuh datang. Kau benar-benar menyayanginya."

Sasuke melirik sesaat istrinya, kemudian memejamkan mata, "Tentu saja, dia anakku."

"Anak kita."

Dan Sasuke pun tersenyum menengok menatap Sakura, begitupula Sakura, mereka saling bertatapan. Kemudian mereka sama-sama kembali menatap ke depan, melihat keramaian Konoha dari sana. Di desa ini, mereka berdua bertemu, berpisah, dan bertemu kembali. Di desa ini, mereka akan terus bersama menjalani hidup sebagai keluarga harmonis.

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**Alhamdulilah, chapter terakhir akhirnya update. Adegan omake dari film Boruto yang bikin saya teriak gaje di bioskop. OMEGAT SASUSAKU DI ATAS GEDUNG BERDUAAN! Terima kasih untuk para readers yang udah setia nunggu, kasih semangat lewat review, dan lainnya yang ga sempet saya balas satu-satu, muaaah. Daaan terima kasih banyak yang udah nominasikan fic ini di IFA 2015 dalam kategori best family MC sampe bisa masuk polling, saya beneran gak nyangka, terharu deh pokoknya :') yang mau vote fic ini di polling IFA juga boleh banget /plak XD terima kasih atas semua dukungannya~ Sampai jumpa!**

**.**

**Special Thanks:**

**Queen Bae, riccaaa, **Sasara-chan,** ayuniejung, Afisa UchirunoSS, Tsurugi De Lelouch, **Yuikou,** Hime Hime Chan, GaemSJ, **Chiharuno-chan,** Lissannabelle, **adhey chan, ifaharra sasusaku,** hanazono yuri, munya munya, **miai, kuro shina,** sakura uchiha stivani, Fuji Seijuro, suket alang alang, an username, , **MHIR90, Guest, **Anka-Chan, kimmy ranaomi, **karica, **wedusgembel41, Kiki Kim, anyva, **Niwa-chan, Sabaku no Tria, **Tata993, **catleaf, V.s, piepietZazuke, **69CoolAndCold69**

**.**

**The Last: Our Life, Our Love, Our Uchiha**

**By AsaManis TomatCeri**

**© 2015**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


End file.
